Worst Week Ever
by booksarelaw
Summary: The gods go to Camp Half-Blood to visit their What could go wrong? EVERYTHING! Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothin.**

**Hey guyss! This is my third proyect and I am very excited about it! Hope you like it! Please review!**

Annabeth's POV:

The worst week of my life started on Wednesday, when Chiron gave the huge new: our godly parents were coming to visit us for a week. And I mean an entire week. Not 6 days, not 8 days. 7. 7 days.

-Heroes! – Chiron had said – Listen up! I have news from the gods! They are going to come and stay with you in your cabins for an entire week. We are having a counselor meeting after dinner.

The only thing I could hear were campers complaining "We don't want them here", "Do you hate us, Chiron?", "Who had the idea?"

I knew that answer. It was my mom's idea. I had a big fight with her after the seven of us came back from our quest of defeating Gaea, where we successes. When Percy and I escaped from Tartarus, she came to talk to me at night, while we were at the Argo II. I listened to her, because I was unable to sleep.

_FLASHBACK:_

_-Annabeth. – I heard a voice behind me. I took what I had close to me to defend me. Tartarus had been a very bad experience. When I turned round, I saw my mom._

_-Hello. – I said coldly._

_-You don't know how grateful to you I am! – she approached me and tried to hug me, but I didn't want to hug her._

_-What happened, Annabeth? _

_-I don't wanna hug you. As the goddess of wisdom you should be intelligent enough to know that._

_-Did I do something wrong?_

_-You sent me to death, mom. – I said in a creepy tone I did not know I had- You sent me to that quest. You didn't help me to find Percy…_

_-That boy?! He is only a distraction for you._

_-That boy, as you called him, is my boyfriend and thanks to him I survived._

_-You survived because of your brain, Annabeth, because you are wise._

_-I survived the solo quest because I am intelligent, but I survived Tartarus because he was always there for me._

_-Annabeth…_

_-No, - I interrupted her – you know what? I don't want to be your daughter anymore. I wish I was born from another goddess._

_-What? – She seemed hurt._

_-You heard me._

_ END OF FLASHBACK._

When we finished dinner, I told Percy to meet me at his cabin before the counselor meeting. I haven't told him the fight I had had with my mom. When I arrived he was already there.

-Hey, - he said throwing his strong arms around my waist – everything OK?

-No… - I couldn't continue the sentence because I started crying. I buried my face in my confused boyfriend's chest.

He sat on his bed and I sat on his lap. When I was able to talk, I told him my fight with my mom. When I finished, he kissed my nose and when he opened his mouth to speak, Rachel came into the cabin.

-Come on! The counselor meeting is starting!

**SO? HOW WAS THIS FIRST CHAPTER? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey there guys! Well, thank you for reading the first chapter. Please leave a review! I won't get mad if yoou didn't like it!**

Annabeth's POV:

The counselor meeting was terrible. All of us started to yell at Chiron. After all, it was he who accepted the gods.

-Chiron, - Connor Stoll said – I don't have anything against my dad, but if he enters our cabin, our staff will disappear.

-Yeah, and mom won't stop talking about how great Percy and Annabeth are for each other. – Drew said. Piper and Leo were visiting Jason, Frank and Hazel at Camp Jupiter. Lucky them.

-Dad won't be with us anyways. He'll probably want to teach Rachel about the Oracle's thing. – Will Solace said, obviously annoyed.

-Athena will kill me if she sees me with you. – Percy said looking at me.

-Heroes, - Chiron started explaining calmly – it was not my decision. They only want to keep the promise they made to Percy. They want to spend more time with you.

-The promise was that they had to recognize us as their kids. There was nothing about spending time with us. – Percy contra attacked.

-That's true, Percy, but you'll have to talk to them, not to me. They are arriving tomorrow morning. They are sleeping in your cabins, and you are teaching them what you do at camp. End of discussion.

After that, we all went back to our cabins, except me. I went to Percy's. We entered the cabin and started talking about what was going to happen. I told him my plan of avoiding Athena. I was going to just ignore her, and I mean not talking or eye contacting. I won't lie, after a while, the talking turned into kissing. I had my arms around his neck and he had his around my waist. He was sitting on the bed and I was on his lap, until he broke away and said:

-It's late. You should go to your cabin.

-Why, don't you want me here? – I asked playfully.

-Of course I do, - he said, kissing me again – but your brothers will start getting worried.

-You're right. Night Seaweed Brain.

-Night Wise Girl.

I went out, but before I went to my cabin, I went to the beach. I used to go there when Percy was missing. I felt complete there. After about an hour of watching the sea, I went to my cabin.

I went to sleep knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

**HOW WAS IT? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey guys! Some people told me it was better to use quotes instead of dashes. I am doing that from now on. Sorry I used to use dashed but in my country is like that and got used to it. Please read and don't forget to revieww!**

Percy's POV:

I woke up by the sound of someone calling my name. The person started shaking me and calling my name again. Only then I realized it was Annabeth, my girlfriend. I decided to tease her a bit. She kept shaking me but I wouldn't wake up. When she sighted, I knew she was about to leave, so I grabbed her from the waist and pulled her into a kiss. At first, she was surprised, but then she kissed back, putting her hands on my shoulders. When she pulled away, she said:

"You were awake all this time?"

"Yup " – I said just to annoy her a little bit more.

"I hate you, Jackson."

"We both know that's not true."

"It doesn't matter, now. – she said smiling at me – Meet me at the dock in 10'. OK?"

"Annabeth, we can't, the gods can be here in any minute."

"It's 5 o' clock in the morning, Seaweed Brain."

"What?!" I said, my eyes wide.

"Just meet me there. We won't have time to ourselves when the gods come, so let's have this couple of hours instead."

"I'll get ready" I said, realizing she was right. Well, she always was.

She gave me a peck on the lips and got out of the cabin. I changed into comfortable clothes, brushed my teeth and got out.

I found her on the dock and decided to surprise her. I covered her eyes with my hands, knelt next to her and whispered in her ear:

"Guess who?"

"Umm, Grover." She said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Which was your first clue?" I said, following her game. She laughed at my expression and I uncovered her eyes.

She kissed me after that. The kiss was sweet and short, but I loved it anyways.

"What do you think my mother will do?"

"I don't know. Maybe, if you are lucky, she won't come."

"She will. For sure. She was the one who planned this. "

"And, how are you so sure about it?"

"She would do anything for my forgiveness."

"I thought she never say sorry."

"She will this time. She knows I am mad at her and I know she is hurt. She is going to do something. Remember, Athena…"

"Always has a plan" I completed the sentence.

She took my hand a kissed my cheek. Then, I started planting small kisses in her neck. However, it was only a distraction for my plan. She giggled and after that, I started tickling her tummy. She started laughing, and that went on until breakfast time.

After breakfast, the gods arrived.

**GOOD? BAD? TERRIBLE? HORRIBLE? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaikmer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey there guys! How are you? Here goes another chapter! Please review!**

Percy's POV:

Chiron told us that each god was in their sons/daughters cabins. So I went to mine and my dad was there. I noticed he wasn't unpacking.

"Percy!" – He told me and then hugged me.

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"Great. Are you better? I mean with the dreams about…"

"Yes, I am fine." I hated when someone said Tartarus. It made me shiver.

"Well then." He said. He looked at his watch and then said "We should get going. Go and pack."

"Going where?" I asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I am going to take you to my palace for the week, so you can have a look at it without being worried about a war."

I smiled. I wanted to go and visit my dad's place. I didn't like his wife but well. Tyson had told me that it was a beautiful place. I visited once, but when I arrived, they were on war. I was about to say "yes" when it hit me. Annabeth. I couldn't leave her now. She was having a hard time with her mother and I was her boyfriend, which means, I had to be there for her.

"I can't." I said simply.

"Is this because Annabeth and Athena had a fight and you don't want to leave your girlfriend?" He said, and I thought he was reading my mind.

"Yes. I can't leave her, she…"

"Perce, I know what you mean," he interrupted me "she is your girlfriend and you want to support her. I have no problem with it, but I do have a very good idea."

"An idea?"

"Yes. Athena has been crying since she came back from the Argo II, and I know Annabeth has been having a bad time too, so I have this idea. In this week, we try to get them back together. If we do, we are going to my palace."

"Perfect." I said "But I thought you hated Athena."

"I am not talking to Athena. You are."

"What?! You must be joking, right?"

"That way, we kill two ducks with one shot: we get Annabeth and Athena together and you get Athena's approval. Meanwhile, I'll talk to Annabeth and get to know my soon-to-be-in-law-daughter. "

"We are not married… yet." I said, blushing deep red.

He laughed at my expression and then said

"Let's go, you have to train. After lunch, we are starting the plan."

**SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey! How are you guys? I made this chapter a bit longer because many people asked for it. Thank you so much for all the support you have given me since I started writing. I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait to find out what is it! Please review!**

Annabeth's POV:

I didn't want to go to my cabin. Going there meant meeting her, greeting her and listening to her. I was actually thinking of going to Camp Jupiter with Percy. However, I didn't want to oblige him because he liked being with his father.

I went to the forest. I wanted to fight some monster. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to mind my own business, but it did not go well. I ran into Poseidon.

"Sorry, Lord Poseidon, I didn't see you." I apologized.

"It doesn't matter. Please, forget about the 'Lord' thing, just call me Poseidon."

"Ok, as you say Lor… Poseidon. I think Percy must be waiting for you in his cabin. If you didn't know it's cabin number…"

"3. Yes, I knew that. I have already greeted him, he went training and then he ate lunch at the pavilion. I promised him that…"

"What time is it?" I interrupted him, suddenly alarmed. Was it pass lunch time?

"2 o' clock, darling." Poseidon said, calmly.

"Was I here that long?"

"Yes, but forget it. I promised Percy I will have a chat with my future-daughter-in-law."

"We are not married." I was about to say 'yet', but I figured that was out of line. I mean, I was talking to my boyfriend's father.

"If you want to say yet," he said kind of reading my thoughts "say it. Percy did."

I laughed at this. _Seaweed Brain. _"You promised him you'd talk to me?"

"Sort of." He winked at me "Do you care?"

"Of course not. I am just a little surprise, because I thought you hated me. You know with all the Athena's daughter thing and stuff."

"I am not like that, Annabeth. I respect you; you are a great person, actually. " I blushed at this comment.

"Thank you." I said "What do you want to talk about?"

"Your mother."

"It's about the fight we had? I don't know what she told you but…"

"Annabeth," Poseidon interrupted me "she has been crying every day since you talked."

"Are you kidding me?" My mother was crying? Not even possible.

"No, I am not. I don't like your mother, but as I said, I like you, so I am going to help you. "

"She cries because she knew I meant what I said."

"Annabeth, do you know how we felt when we discovered Percy and you have fallen into the pit?"

"No," I said "I actually don't."

"Well, it all started when you found the mark. Your mother was very proud of you. She was _that_ proud that she didn't even notice when you fell. When Hermes brought the terrible news, even Zeus started tearing. Hermes saw it all when he left the packet, the one you found. However, you mother wasn't there. She was in her temple, the one you made for her. I decided I was the one who should tell her. I thought that as my son had fallen too, I had the right to tell her the news. And when I told her, she started tearing, too. We, your mother and I didn't rest until you two were out. After that, you had a fight with her, and she hasn't stop crying since then."

At this point, I was the one who wanted to cry. My mother cried when I fell to Tartarus, ok, I was sure of that. But she also sent me to find her stupid mark.

"I am not forgiving her. No matter what."

"You should, Annabeth." Poseidon said and then added "I have to go. Think about this."

And with that, he left. I stayed there, in the middle of the forest thinking. Should I forgive her? No. She was the one who made a mistake. I was waiting till she told me why she sent me and not another son or daughter of Athena. After that, I would decide if I was forgiving her or not.

I went to the beach. I sat on the sand and let the cold water touch my toes. I was very laid back until I feel someone sitting next to me.

**SO? WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys! Soo... here it goes: the chapter with surprise! Did you realized the date? Well, if you have, the surprised is based on that! I made it longer just for you! Please review!**

Percy's POV:

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as I sat next to her on the beach. She looked beautiful.

"Hey." I said, getting lost in her deep grey eyes.

"I thought you were training, where were you going?" she asked curiously.

I was about to say '_to talk with your mother_' but that would have sounded strange since I never talked with her mom unless I had to. However, she started talking again before I could answer.

"I just met your dad in the forest. He said he promised you he'd talk with me."

"Yeah," I said, not believing my dad said that. He could have ruined the entire plan! "I told him not to bother you but…"

"You know what?" she interrupted me "He didn't. He actually talked to me like I was his daughter. He treated me like one."

"What did he say?"

"He told me I had to forgive my mother, that I had to understand she didn't do what she did on propose. He also called me his future-in-law."

"He did the same to me, don't worry." I said, smiling at the thought that one day, maybe, just maybe, I would be married to Annabeth.

After that, I kissed her on the cheek and told her I had to go, that I had to do something important. She didn't understand at first, but then she let me go.

I went to find Athena. I searched for around an hour and finally found her alone in the arena. She was doing nothing. I guess she was thinking. She had puffy red eyes because she had been crying, I guessed. I was behind her, so I started simple.

"You know," my voice made her jump, but she didn't turn round "in the mortal world, the world where every single person outside camp live, when someone begin to date another person, they take the other to eat dinner with his or hers relatives. However, in the world your daughter and I live, the demigod world, you have to ask the other person's godly parent for permission to date each other. Maybe people think the two worlds have nothing in common, but they do. Although the other person's parents don't like you, you have to respect them, in both worlds. I know you don't like me dating your daughter Athena, but as I said, I do respect you, so, if you let me, I'd give you an advice: ask Annabeth for her forgiveness. "

"And let me guess, Perseus," she said, turning round, so she was looking at me "she sent you here because she thinks you are making me change my mind."

"She didn't send me, she doesn't even know I am here. The reason why I am asking you this is because she is my girlfriend, and I love her too much to see her suffer like this."

"Do you think it doesn't have the same effect on me? She is my daughter. I picked her because she was the only one I thought may have had the intelligence to find the mark. " she said and I felt sorry for her.

"We all know that but her. She believes you sent her to find the mark because you hate her. She feels like…"

"I get your point. And you are right, for once."

"So you are telling her you are sorry?"

"I am doing it tonight."

"No!" I said, maybe a little too quickly.

"You just said you wanted…"

"I know, I know," I interrupted her "just… not tonight. Now, if it is possible."

"But, why not tonight? What's happening?"

"None of your business." Maybe that was way of of line.

"Ok, you don't have to be rude! I am going now."

"Great." I said.

I was about to leave, when she called my name. I turned round and she said:

"When you fell to that bloody black pit, when you save my daughter, I promised your father I'd do something I haven't done in my entire life."

"And that would be…" I said.

She bowed and then said "Thank you, Percy."

"You are welcome, Lady Athena." And with that, I left.

Night came, and my especial plan was getting closer. I ate, went to the campfire and then into my cabin. I waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, my clock showed it was midnight. I got out of my cabin and went to Athena's one. I knew Annabeth always left her bunk's window open, so I entered the cabin from there. I started whispering her name, trying not to wake up her siblings _and_ her mother. I shook her a little, until she woke up.

"Perce, what the Hades are you doing here?"

"You forgot?" I asked in awe.

"Forget what, Percy?"

"I remembered something and you didn't? Where is my award?" I said sarcastically.

"Percy, what should I…" I could see it hit her.

"I see you remember now."

"I am the worst girlfriend ever!" she said, standing up. I sat on her bed and pulled her down, so she was sitting on my lap.

"No, no you are not."

"Then explain to me what kind of girlfriend forgets her boyfriend's birthday _and _her anniversary, which, by the way, are in the same day." She was definitely angry with herself.

"Annabeth, I don't blame you. I just want you to come with me to the beach."

"Ok. As you say, Seaweed Brain."

We arrived at the dock at the dock, and stopped just at the edge. Annabeth was about to say something, but I was quicker. I grabbed her from the waist and pulled her underwater. When we reached the bottom, I made an air bubble for my girlfriend to breath.

Once there, as I still had my arms around her thin waist, I kissed her passionately. She didn't take too long to kiss back and then, threw her arms around my neck, pulling me even more closely. I started planting little kisses on her jaw, and then lowered a bit, to kiss her neck.

"You know what?" she asked as I kissed her neck.

"What?" I said against her skin.

"My mother and I talked. I forgave her. I am happy for it, really, but, the part I am happier for is that you went to talk with her." She pulled my chin up, so I was facing her "Thank you."

"It was nothing, really." I said, and it was true "Now, tomorrow morning, we are heading to Central Park. I asked Chiron and he let us leave camp for a few hours."

"You are the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" she asked against my lips.

"Yes I do." And we kissed again.

We were there until 3 o' clock, kissing and enjoying each other presence. I walked her to her cabin, gave her one last kiss and said:

"I promise you I won't disappear this time."

She kissed my cheek and went inside. I went to my cabin, brushed my teeth and then went to bed, knowing that the next day would be great.

**SOO? DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey! Here goes another chapter, hope you like it! ****IMPORTANT!****: Sorry if I haven't update as soon as I used to, but making the chapter longer takes time! So be patient and don't forget to review!**

Annabeth's POV:

Percy and I left early in the morning, before breakfast, to be more exact. You couldn't imagine how bad I have felt last night. Tell me, how could I forget? Well, it didn't matter then, because I was going to Central Park with my amazing boyfriend. I didn't know what he had panned, but I was open for more surprises.

Percy knocked my door and I opened and pushed him inside before he could say anything. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. Yesterday was such a good day that I thought my happiness would last forever. I was wrong.

"Hey, beautiful." He said when we pulled away. He had his arms around me.

"Hey you." I said, and then whispered in his ear "Happy 17th Birthday."

He smiled and then told me "Happy 1 year anniversary, or well, happy 1-year-less-6-months-of war anniversary."

I kissed him again, remembering those six months of not seeing him, not hugging him, not knowing _anything_ about him. Those months were the worst of my entire life. Not only because I didn't know where he was, also because I didn't know if he could remember me. I was so afraid of that happening that I used to spend my nights thinking of what I would say if he didn't. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't notice that he had started to shake me, trying to call my attention.

"We should get going, don't you think?" He asked.

"You are right." I said.

We arrived at Central Park. It was a beautiful sunny day, and Central Park was deserted. Perfect. We had the entire park for ourselves. We walked for like an hour and then sat under a tree. Percy had bought us a coffee, and we were drinking it. We kept talking, and well, kissing a few times, until the tragedy happened (well, maybe I am exaggerating, but it was my anniversary and _this_ wasn't supposed to happen).

Will Solace's face appeared in an Iris Message. He looked desesperate, even angry, all at the same time.

"Guys, I know it's not a good time but you have to come back." Yes, he was definitely angry.

"Will," Percy said before I could say anything "we are on a date, it's our anniversary, I promised Chiron we would be there around 2, so don't worry."

"No, you guys have to come now, in this very moment."

"What happened? I mean, what's so urgent?" I said, getting worried.

"The gods. Chaos is everywhere."

"How bad is it?" Percy asked, and I could tell my anniversary date wouldn't last longer.

"From having strange actions to pranking each other." That was bad.

"Ok, we'll be there." Percy said, broke the Iris Message and then looked at me again with one of his typical 'I am so sorry' smiles.

"It's OK." I told him "We should go."

"I promise you something," he said quickly "I will take you out, tonight. For dinner, for a walk whatever you want."

"Sounds great." And it really did.

We arrived at camp and went straight to the Apollo Cabin. In there were some girls from the Aphrodite Cabin, some boys from the Hephaestus Cabin, Clarisse, form the Ares Cabin, Chris, Travis and Connor form the Hermes Cabin, Malcolm, my brother, Nico, son of Hades, Rachel, the oracle, the Apollo guys, of course, and some more kids whose faces I couldn't remember.

"Sorry, we are late." I said.

"What's going on?" Percy asked and I could tell he was annoyed because this little meeting had ruined our day.

"The gods are going crazy," Clarisse explained for everyone "my dad, for example, was nowhere to be seen yesterday. Where did we found him? Watching a _romantic_ movie with Aphrodite, and I thought he was the god of the _war_."

"That doesn't compare to what happened to me!" Nico said "I arrived at camp in a hellhound, and told my father to wait me in the arena. When I came back, he was _smiling_. "

"That's creepy but, not as much as our story. Our mother," the Aphrodite kids told us "woke up this morning and decided to use no make-up."

"Look, guys, your stories are creepy, and I mean really creepy, like, _Hades smiling_? However, the worst happened this morning. Mom woke up and told us your boyfriend," Malcolm said, looking at me "was a _good_ guy."

"Well, that's pretty strange." Percy said.

"Our dad pranked every single god." Connor, Travis and Chris said "He had even stolen some stuff of ours."

"What do we do?" someone asked.

"I have an idea, but is a weird one so…" Clarisse said.

"Nothing is weirder than this, so just say it." I told her.

"They want to drive us crazy, let's drive _them_ crazy."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Prank them, annoy them, do the same they are doing to us."

We agreed we were going to do that. After lunch, our plan was starting.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey there! Sorry I didn't update this chapter sooner, but I couldn't find the moment and, as I am trying to make chapters longer, I take time to do them, so, please forgive me! Thank you for all the support, and don't forget to review!**

Annabeth's POV:

Immediately after lunch, we (all the demigods who were participants of our master plan of annoying the gods) reunited at the dock. Each of us had a task with different gods. I didn't want to get into another fight with my mom, so I was in charge of annoying Aphrodite. Percy, who wasn't part of this because his father was the only one acting normal, decided to help us investigate why the gods were acting weird.

I knew the Aphrodite Cabin had archery, so I went straight there. I needed to get my plan ready. I walked pass there and saw Aphrodite polishing her nails in the grass.

"Hey, Lady Aphrodite." I greeted her.

"Hey, darling. You look pretty." She said, looking at me with her beautiful eyes. I had never noticed how similar to Piper she was.

"Thank you."

"Going somewhere? To see someone? Someone called Perseus?" she asked.

"No," I said simply, getting ready for her reaction "you of all people should know we broke up two weeks ago."

"What?!" she said while standing up.

"Yeah. Anyways, I am better without him."

"This was not supposed to happen!" I could see the goodness of love was about to cry.

"The Fates decided it, so… I can't do anything about it."

"Oh my gods… my beautifully beautiful couple has broken up." Now she _was_ crying.

"Well, I need to go somewhere, so bye."

She didn't answer because she was too busy leaning on the tree crying. My plan had gone perfect. And I mean it. Percy already knew my plan, so I wasn't worried about Aphrodite asking him about the topic. I went to see how Percy was going, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I started to hyperventilate. Last time I couldn't find him, he'd disappear for 6 months.

I calmed down when I found him in his cabin, just laying on his bed. His eyes were close, but I could tell he was awake. Why? Because he wasn't drooling.

I approached his bed and sat on the floor with my legs crossed. While I was sitting there, I noticed that he _was_ sleeping after all. I planted a kiss on his cheek, but regret it, because as soon as I did, he woke up. I know, maybe you think it was not big deal, but he woke up and as he thought he was being attacked and didn't realized it was me, he fell to the floor.

"Ow." He said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall." I said, and then giggled at his stupid reaction.

"It's OK." He said, and the sat on his bed. I sat on his lap and kissed him.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, because Percy pulled away. He sighted and then looked down.

"I need to tell you something." Oh, no. This couldn't be good.

"What's going on?"

"A few days ago, when the gods arrived, my dad offered me to stay in his underwater castle for the week. I told him I couldn't leave you alone, you know with your entire mother and your fight with her stuff. However, I also promised him that if you forgave her and she admitted she was wrong, I was going with him."

"And you should, we both know that visiting that place without being in war has always been your dream, Perce." I said.

"If I go, I have to leave tomorrow, Annabeth." He said, finally looking at me.

"Oh… that changes the things…" I said.

"But, I have come to a solution, you know."

"And what would that be?"

"Come with me. We can leave after dinner tomorrow."

"I don't know, Percy. Let me think about it."

"As you say. Oh, and another thing, meet me at Camp's border after dinner, so we can go to the city and do whatever you want."

"I thought we were going to eat dinner outside camp…"

"I know," he interrupted me "I wanted that way, but Chiron wouldn't let me. We'll just go for a walk in the Central Park like in the morning, eat dessert, watch a movie… you choose."

"Ok, I'll say… eat dessert."

"As you want, my lady." He said and kissed me again, longer this time.

"I have to go. I already did what I had to with Aphrodite, so I need to go and practice sword fighting." I got up, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down again.

"Please, stay." Percy whispered in my ear.

"Perce, I really want to, but Chiron…"

"I'll tell him that it was my entire fault. Plus," he interrupted me "I can give you a private lesson later."

"Goodbye, Seaweed Brain." I giggled and then got out of the cabin.

I went to train, and after dinner, I went to meet my boyfriend at Camp's border.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

**Heyy! Soooo... here goes another chapter! I promise the next one will me longer! Don't forget to review!**

Annabeth's POV:

Percy and I walked hand in hand in New York City's streets. It was warm, but it was also a little windy. I used that peaceful time to think about my decision. Should I go with Percy or let him go with his dad? I don't know his castle and I want to, but I didn't want to annoy my boyfriend in his dad and his trip. In the other side, I didn't want to stay alone with the gods at camp. I mean it was just… uncomfortable to be with them. Sure they are my relatives and all, but I have never taken them as real family. I mean, if I did, I would be dating my uncle. Have you ever thought that? I bet you didn't.

"What are you thinking, Wise Girl?" Percy asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I was thinking, wouldn't I be, I don't know… " I said, trying to find the words to say it softly "kind of… cast?"

"Why would you feel that way?" Percy asked as we stopped walking.

"I don't know, it's just, it was your father's idea and I'd be going just because you don't want me to stay at camp alone."

"You'd be going because I asked you to. I want to spend that time with you. I don't wanna leave you." He whispered the last part and then kissed me softly.

As I pulled apart, I asked "What time is it?"

"8.30"

"It's kind of late. We should get going, you know?"

"We will, but you will have to pay the bill. And we both know what bill I am talking about." He said, leaning in. I kissed him again, and after he pulled apart (sadly, by the way) we started walking back to camp.

When we arrived, Percy walked me to my cabin. Camp was dark and I was afraid that harpies would eat us, but all those fears went away after my boyfriend put his strong arm around my shoulders. I put my head in his chest and we kept walking.

We reached my cabin and after he said good bye to me (and, oh well, kiss me one last time) he left. I got into the cabin and went to my room, being as silent as possible. I changed into my PJs, brushed my teeth and got to bed. When I finally fell asleep, I had a very vivid dream. I saw Percy telling my mom to forgive me. I saw how my mom was crying and Percy told her he respected her, and that he would never hurt me. I knew that was true.

After that, the scene changed. I saw Percy, again, this time in his cabin with his dad. They were arguing about something.

"I can't believe you came here because of that. Just _that_." Percy yelled at his father.

"Percy it wasn't my idea, ok? Calm down and we can talk about this."

"Calm down? Talk about this? You know what? I don't want to! You gods are selfish, and that's the only reason. If you don't get what you want, you do anything, and I mean _anything_ to get it. That's why you wanted me to go to your underwater castle?"

"Percy," Poseidon's eyes were deep with angry "in this very moment, Zeus is at Camp Jupiter being his roman form and he is telling the same thing to his son, Jason. You are my son; I am in charge of telling you. I have already told you it's not complete, you are like in a training zone. If we decided you pass, you are becoming…"

I woke up in cold sweat. The sun was rising and was literally about to explode. What have they done to Percy?

**SOO? HOW WAS IT? PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Heyyy! Sorry for keeping you waiting... Hope you like it! Thank you for all the support and please review!**

Percy's POV:

After a very short sleep, I woke up and didn't even bother to go and eat breakfast. I just got changed, brushed my teeth and went to the forest. I wanted to kill some monsters, just to clear my mind.

Later that morning, after killing two hellhounds, I reached Thalia's _ex_ pine. I knew nobody would come and bother me, because all campers were training, including Annabeth. I usually came here with her when we wanted some time alone. In camp, they didn't know the word 'privacy', so we, Annabeth and I, were kind of obliged to come here. If we couldn't, we would go to the beach.

Annabeth… I haven't told her this situation. I could have wakened her up, but she didn't deserve it. I was the one with a problem, not her. Plus, I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't know if she would be sad, excited, happy, depressed, angry. Angry like me. I couldn't believe my father. He was the only god I thought was normal (well, as normal as a god can be), but last night, I discovered I was wrong. He was as selfish as his brothers and sisters.

I thought about Jason, and how should he be feeling. I would bet he was proud of himself. He was Roman, after all, and Romans were like that. They are not like us, the Geeks, I mean. I also thought about Piper, because being a daughter of Aphrodite, she may be feeling a bit sad about all the 'losing your boyfriend stuff'. I knew for fact Annabeth would feel the same way.

It was almost mid day, and I didn't want anyone to find me, because I would have to talk to them, I wasn't in mood to do that. I found a high tree, and climbed to one of its branches and sat there for a while.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps behind the tree. I turned round to see my girlfriend. She was walking through the trees, obviously looking for me. All of a sudden, she spotted me. She sighted in relief and then waved at me. I gave her a nervous smile, just wanting things to go back to normal. She moved her hand, telling me to go down. I did, and as soon as I was on the floor, she hugged me.

"I thought they have killed you…" Did she know?

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her beautiful grey eyes.

"Last night, I had a dream, and I saw you arguing with your dad. I don't know why you were arguing but I got scared and when you didn't show up at breakfast or lunch I thought the gods had killed you." she said, without breathing.

"I'll explain to you. Come with me." I lead her to a tree and we sat under it.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Yesterday, when I entered my cabin after our date, I found my dad. I greeted him and he suddenly started talking. He remembered about the time I rejected being a god and after that he did something I didn't expect."

"What?"

"This." I said and then took out my sword and made a little cut on my finger.

Annabeth's face was priceless. Well, mine yesterday was the same.

"Why is your blood shiny red?"

"Because it's going to be ichor. I am a step before of becoming a god. "

"Y-You… I- I thought…you sa-said… no." she said, obviously about to cry.

"I did, but after Giant War, they decided Jason and I should be gods. They didn't let us choose. That's why they came; we are in a sort of training zone. If they see we deserve it, I'll be one of them. " She was crying now. I whipped a tear away from her face with my thumb "Please don't cry, Annabeth. I know this is hard, but I am not going to leave you. They are not pulling us apart."

She didn't say a word. She just kissed me. A proper kiss on the lips. It said more than a thousand words. When we pulled apart, I took her chin up and planted a little kiss on her cheek.

"I love you." She said.

"Me too."

"I have to go." She said whipping her tears "Are you staying?"

"Yes." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you later." She said and then pecked me on the lips. After that she was gone.

I stay there for a little while, thinking about how lucky I was of having Annabeth. However, my thoughts were interrupted by someone talking behind me.

"I came as fast as I could." I recognized his voice immediately.

"Have you told Piper?"

"No," Jason said "I don't have the guts. I think I am telling her tonight."

"Be careful on what you say, because when you tell girls you are becoming a god, they cry."

"Have you already told Annabeth?" He sat next to me.

"She was here minutes ago. She is so going to kill some gods and goddess."

"Knowing your girlfriend's temperament, I bet she will."

I laughed at his expression, because it was true "You know, we can make Piper charmspeak the gods."

"Do you really think it would work? Because I don't."

"Me neither."

At that moment, Chiron came into view.

"Hello, Jason. I presumed you came because you know the news."

"Correct." Jason answered.

"Ok, then. Come with me, the gods are having a meeting and they want you."

**HOW WAS IT? REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guyss!Here it goes: chapter 11! Some of you have asked me my updating days. Let me tell you, I don't have an specifical (sorry if it is bad written) day of update. I just update as soon as I can**

Percy´s POV:

Jason and I entered the Big House just to hear shouts coming from upstairs. We went there and saw two gods, my father and Jason's, arguing. They usually were fighting, but I could feel a different atmosphere. I could feel they weren't angry or mad at each other like they always were, I could feel they were sad, or even melancholic.

We stood at the door for a few minutes, without being notice. I couldn't make out what they were arguing about, but it seemed important. Jason cleared his throat, loud enough for the gods to hear it. They stopped talking and looked at us. I could see my father's eyes were watery and that Zeus wasn't in his Greek form. Instead, he was Jupiter.

"What do you want?" Jason asked them, coldly.

"To talk to you. Not as gods, as fathers." Poseidon said.

"And why have you, gods of Olympus, decided to play fathers?" Jason continued and I could see he was very angry.

"Because we realized we were being tough with you. We realized we weren't taking in count you have a life, you have a family." Jupiter said. _We have girlfriends_ I wanted to add, but I didn't.

"And why do you think that _now_?" Jason went on "Why didn't you think of that _before_?"

"Percy, why aren't you saying anything?" my dad asked me.

"I don't want to. I told you I didn't want to be one of you, because I was sixteen and I wanted to live like a normal teenager. I made you promise something and I am glad you keep your promise, but I think you don't respect me. You don't respect _us_, I mean."

"We do respect you, Perseus." Jupiter said, looking at me.

"No you don't." Jason and I said at the same time.

"Boys," my dad said "you have to understand that being a god doesn't mean leaving everything behind. It only means not seeing…" my dad started saying.

"Poseidon," I interrupted him, not wanting to call him dad "How many times did you see my mom since I was born?"

"Once. In your fifteenth birthday." He answered, obviously realizing he couldn't make me change my mind.

"So, there you go. I don't care what you say, I am not becoming a god." I said. After that, I walked out of the room.

I started walking towards my cabin. I saw a few campers training and I was immediately jealous of them. Why? Because they seemed happy.

I finally reached my cabin and got in. I wanted to punch everything. Angry wasn't enough, enraged fit perfect. I just could imagine myself being one of them, being without…

"Annabeth." Suddenly, my father was behind me "You don't want to be a god because you love Annabeth. It's not your mom, because you know that when you move away from her house she will be alone anyways. It not because of your friends, because they are moving on with their life. However, there is a girl, who stole your heart. A daughter of Athena, my sworn rival, who is now your girlfriend. And, adobe of all, she is the girl you want to be with for the rest of your life."

I was speechless, but I found the words and said "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't Perce. Let me tell you a short story. When I met your mom, I was about to tell Zeus to blast me with his master bolt. I wanted to be with her forever. She got pregnant a few months after. I didn't want to leave her, but Zeus obliged me. I never forgot Sally because I have something that connects me to her: you."

"Beautiful bed story." I said coldly, my voice dripping with sarcasm "Now what do you mean?"

"If you become a god, ask Annabeth for something that would connect you to her. Whatever you want, a necklace, a photo, a piece of clothing or even a note written by her."

"Get out." I said and he did, because he didn't want to argue with me.

I collapsed on my bed and stayed there until I heard someone entering my cabin.

"I have already told you to…" I started to say, but when I turned round, I saw that it wasn't my father. It was Annabeth "Sorry, I didn't know it was you I thought…"

"It doesn't matter." She interrupted me.

"I was going to you cabin later to talk to you."

She didn't answer. She just ran into my arms and hugged me. I hugged her back and when I did, I felt like a wave of relief had just come out of my body.

"We need to talk." I told her.

**HOW WAS IT? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting! I know this chapter is shorter than others but I didn't want to keep you waiting for so long soo... well, you get my point. Thank you for all the suppert you give me every day! Please leave a review!**

**IMPORTANT! Next chapter will be Jasper (JasonxPiper).**

Annabeth's POV:

When Percy told me we needed to talk I broke down in tears. He was breaking up with me. You didn't need to be a genius to know it. He was leaving me because he wanted to be a god and I knew it.

"Don't cry, Annabeth…" Percy pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap. After that, he hugged me "If you cry, you make it more difficult."

"Plea...se… d...do not… do not leave me…" I said between tears.

"I am not leaving you, Annabeth. I will never leave you, but you have to understand this situation is as difficult for you as it is for me."

"You have always wanted to be a god! You would have accepted in the first place but you didn't because of me! I am the distraction! The one who is keeping you away from your dreams!" I said without taking a breath.

As Percy didn't know what to say, he just kissed me. I was glad he did. It was a short and sweet kiss, but I didn't care, because it was what I needed to calm down.

"I want you to listen, Annabeth." He said when we pulled apart "You are not a distraction. You are no keeping away from my dream. _You_ are my dream, Annabeth. I don't want to be a god, because that means leaving you and as I said, I won't. I don't care how powerful the gods are, they are not powerful enough to take me away from you."

"You mean it?" I ask after taking a few deep breaths.

"I haven't been surer of something in my entire life."

"Have I ever told you you are the best boyfriend a girl can ask?"

"Yes you did," he said as he laughed a little "but keep saying it because I love the way it sounds."

I kissed him again, longer this time. I threw my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then, we pulled apart.

"I have to leave." I told him.

"Please don't." He whispered in my ear and I had the sudden feeling of staying. But I couldn't.

"I can't Percy. I have to help Chiron with something he asked me. He would kill us if he finds out we are alone in your cabin." I answered "Let alone if he discovers we have been kissing."

"Ok, you are right." He said after laughing at my comment "You promise you'll be right?"

"I will. Don't worry. I love you." I told him.

He planted a kiss on my cheek and then said "I love you way more."

I got out of Percy's cabin and went to the Big House. I found Chiron and asked him what he needed. He said he needed help with the new campers. They needed help with Ancient Greek.

Around four o' clock I finished with all the kids. I was going to the Big House to tell Chiron when I ran into somebody.

"Hey! Watch your step!" I said, maybe a bit rudely.

"I am sorry, I… Annabeth!" the person said. After a millisecond, I realized who he was.

"Hey Jason." I greeted him.

"So I guess Percy told you about the whole… _stuff_."

"Don't even remind me. I have been crying since he did. I guess Piper feels the same way."

"I haven't told her." He whispered, but I heard it anyways.

"You haven't?!"

"No! She is at her cabin. Leo stayed with Frank and Hazel at Camp Jupiter. I wanted her to stay too but she wouldn't accept. You know, because the Romans kind of hate her and stuff."

"You better tell her Jason. The more you take, the worse it will be."

"I know. I promise I will tell it to Piper tonight."

"What are you planning to tell me tonight?" Piper appeared suddenly behind Jason.

**HOW WAS IT? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey there! How have you been? Here goes another chapter. I bet you will be shock with the end. Hope you like it and please review!**

Jason's POV:

"I should get going. See you around guys." Annabeth said as she glanced at me saying _'If you don't want to die, tell her.'_

After she was gone, I turned to Piper "Hey, honey."

"What are you planning to tell me?" she asked without greeting me.

"Umm..." I took her hand and then said "You know? This is not the right place…"

"I don't care where you do, but you are going to tell me." I could see she was using her charmspeak.

"Whatever you say, Pipes." She smiled when I said that "You know what? I hate your charmspeak."

"Yes, many people do."

As we entered my cabin I knew this was the moment. This was that moment I have been avoiding all week. I had to _tell_ her. She deserved to know. It was just… I didn't want her to suffer.

I saw her sit on my bed, but when she realized I wasn't moving and inch, she got up and took my hand. She looked into my eyes and I could see hers changing colors.

"What's going on?" she asked, and although she wasn't using charmspeak, I felt the urgent nerve of answering.

"I… I am… becoming… a god." I said and the words would get stuck in my throat.

"What?" she whispered.

"The gods told Percy and I that we were in some sort of training zone. If they see we are ready, they will transform us. I didn't want to, really… I would never…"

I was interrupted by a kiss. Piper had thrown her arms around my neck and I had mine on her hips, so that we were close. She had to get on her tiptoes to kiss me, but I knew she didn't care. I didn't either. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, and when we finally pulled apart she put on hand on my cheek. I took it and kiss it before putting it again on my cheek.

"Jason, I know this is hard, but if we could defeat a Gaea, we can handle this." She was about to cry, and I knew so.

"Pipes," I said using her nickname. The one I learned to love "crying won't solve the problem. Annabeth is in the same situation you are but she has Percy. You have me. I won't leave you. That won't happen."

"I love you."

"Me too."

She kissed my cheek and then she looked at me with a horror look "Jason, are there any symptoms?"

"Yeah, my blood is slowly turning to ichor. I mean is not golden but is shiny red."

"Any other?"

"Not that I know, why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are turning gold too." She was pale.

"What?!"

I let her go and ran to the bathroom, where the mirror was. I looked carefully at my reflection because I could believe what I was seeing. My eyes used to be blue, now they were _shiny_ blue. Piper came in and hugged me from behind. I was so stunned I couldn't even hug her back. For the first time in a week, a tear came out of my right eye. I just couldn't stand it. I mean, being one of them? Having powers? Losing Piper?

"I have to go. I am late for archery." She told me and then kissed my cheek.

I didn't even say goodbye. She knew I wasn't so she left. After another two minutes in front of the mirror, I ran out of my cabin.

I didn't even bother to knock. I just got into Cabin 3 and looked for Percy. I found he was in the bathroom looking at his reflection.

"So I bet you have already discovered…"

I was interrupted by Percy pushing me out of his way. He was about to open the doors until I spoke up.

"Where do you think you are going, Perce?"

"To tell the gods I am becoming one of them." He said, barely audible "I am going to accept."

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey everyone! I am soooo happy! I got over the 100 reviews! Thabk you very much! Here goes another chapter. I hope the end is as interestingas the last one.**

Percy's POV:

I got out of my cabin and I could feel Jason coming behind me. I could hear him calling me and telling me to think about it. I wasn't going to change my mind. I didn't want to accept, but I _had to_, which is different in many ways.

I was meters away the Big House when I stopped hearing Jason. I turned round and I didn't see him. I continued my way. I was at the steps when someone appeared in front of me. Someone I didn't want to talk with.

"I thought you said you wouldn't leave me!"

"Annabeth…" I couldn't even meet her eyes.

"No. You are not going to lie to me. I already know you are accepting." Tears began to appear in her eyes.

"Who told you?" I whispered.

"Jason came running to me. He didn't know how to stop you, but I do. Why are you accepting?"

"Because I realized that this is what I have always wanted." I lied.

"Don't lie to me! I know you don't want to be one of them!"

"Annabeth, I …"

"What did they told you?" she said suddenly, interrupting me.

"What?"

"Percy," she took my chin in her right hand and pulled it up, so I was looking into her beautiful grey eyes "I know your fatal flaw is loyalty. You wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't because they told you something. I know that for fact. Now, what did they told you?"

"My dad came into my cabin without warning. He told me I had to accept their offer. I said I wasn't. In consequence, he told me that if I didn't, the other gods were going to make you suffer. I am not letting that happen. I don't want _anything_ to happen to you, ever. I need to accept, Annabeth."

"Perce, nothing will happen to me."

"It will if I don't accept." I said and pulled her gently to one side, so I could get into the Big House.

I was stopped again. However, this time, it wasn't by Annabeth words, but by a kiss. Annabeth was standing in front of me again, both of her hands on my face. I threw my arms around her waist, to pull her closer. This was maybe the last kiss we would share. When she pulled away, she hugged, put her head on my shoulder and started crying. I wanted to cry too, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't because when I see Annabeth cry, more than crying, I feel like comforting her. I didn't want her to suffer.

Then it hit me. She would suffer more if I left than if I stayed. I wanted her to be safe. I wanted her to be at my side forever.

"I am staying. I won't accept."

"What?" she said, looking into my eyes.

"I don't want to live if it isn't with you."

She stopped crying and kissed me again "I love you."

"Not more than I do."

"Thank you." she said simply.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Annabeth. I was taking the stupidest decision ever."

"You know, it is not like we could…" she cut the sentence suddenly.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"We have to find her!"

"Who?"

"My mom."

"Are you insane? She is probably the one who most wants to pull us apart!"

"She won't. You helped her with the fight we had, and now she respects you."

"I don't think it is a good idea, Annabeth."

"We have to try."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Athena Cabin. I kept telling her this was a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen. We got into her cabin and she started to call her mom. I was wishing she wasn't there. But, as you already know my luck, you can guess she was.

"Mom, I need help." My girlfriend told her mom, goodness of wisdom.

"What happened?" Athena asked looking at me.

Annabeth explained to her the whole situation, avoiding obviously, the parts where we kissed.

"I need you to convince the gods to forget about this." Annabeth finished.

"Annabeth, you know I respect your boyfriend, but I still think he is a sea spawn. So no, I am not helping you."

"Mom please! Not for him, for me!"

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Athena said "Ok, I will."

"Thank…"

Annabeth's sentence was interrupted by my coughing.

"Percy?"

"I don't feel well…"

"It's too late." Athena said. After that, everything went black.

I woke up in the infirmary. Annabeth was at my side and I could tell she had been crying because she had puffy red eyes.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two hours." Annabeth said, taking my hand "Percy… Percy you…"

"I what?"

She gave me a little mirror. I looked at myself but didn't notice anything. And then I did. I looked more carefully. It was true. I was seeing right. My eyes were golden.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting! I have been busy with school, you know. Well, hope you like this chapter and please don't forget to review because it really helps me!**

Percy's POV:

The first thing I did was throw the mirror onto the wall. I throw it _that_ hard, it broke into little pieces. I could hear Annabeth consolation words, but I could also hear my anger growing inside of me. I got out of the infirmary suddenly interested in how it would be to kill your own father. I started running towards the Big House, where the gods were. I got into it and saw my dad watching Hephaestus T.V. I ran towards him, pushed him against the wall. I held him thigh by the neck.

"I am going to kill you." I whispered.

"Percy…" he started to say, but I interrupted him.

"I told you I didn't want this! I told you I wanted to stay with her!" I almost shouted.

"Son, listen to me. You'll understand."

"After all you have done this week you dare to call me son?"

Then, he did something I didn't expect. He judo-flip me so I was on ground. He continued to sit on the sofa, while I got up.

"Aren't you answering?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?" I whispered, but loud enough so he could hear.

"I don't, Percy. I am your father, after all. I don't like you being in this situation neither."

"There has to be a solution. Something that can get things back to normal."

"There is one thing but… it is difficult, you know?"

"I don't care. Just tell me."

"It is like this: you have to duel against somebody you haven't before. You have to prove you are strong enough to win. However, it has to be a difficult opponent, and the gods must approve him or her, so it's kind of impossible."

"And what kind of characteristics should the opponent have?"

"He or she should know about you and your weaknesses, be wise and he or she should have won at least two fights."

"There is no possible way of… I got it!"

"Who are you thinking of?"

"Later I tell you." I said, going out to find Jason.

I ran to the beach. I _had_ to find Jason. I needed to tell him everything. I was going to tell him my entire plan. Every single detail about it. We were going to win. We definitely were. I finally found him on the dock.

"Jason!" I shouted and ran up to him.

"Hey." He said barely audible.

"You already know, eh?" I sat next to him.

"How are you so happy? We are becoming gods, Percy!"

"But your great friend had just found the solution."

I explained to him and told him which opponent I had in mind. He seemed as happy as me. Even more, maybe. He told me we must searched for him. For the opponent, I mean.

We found him teaching archery.

"Chiron!" we both shouted.

He approached to us "Lord Perseus, Lord Jason, what can I do for you?"

"Forget about the 'Lord' thing. We need you."

"What for?"

"If you duel with us, and we win, we will be mortals again." I blurt out.

"I am sorry boys, but I can't duel with you."

"Yes you can!" Jason exclaimed.

"No I can't. I can't duel with my own students."

"You can't or you won't because you don't want to?" I was suddenly angry again.

"I won't because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because you never saw me fight. When I start, I can't stop. It's in my veins."

"Chiron, don't do it for us. Do it for the girl you consider your daughter. The one who is crying in this very moment because her boyfriend will have to leave." I begged.

"Percy, you are right and wrong at the same time. Yes, Annabeth is like a daughter to me and I would never hurt her, but I can't interferer in god's stuff."

"Chiron please!" Jason begged with me.

"I am sorry boys. I won't help you." and with that he left.

Jason told me he had to go and find Piper, who didn't know about this yet. I was alone again. I was a god; after all, I will always be alone from now on.

I walked towards my cabin. It was maybe the last time I would be there. It depressed me. Believe me; I was more depressed than Jason, Piper and Annabeth all together. I got into my cabin and collapsed on the bed. It was then when I realized Annabeth was standing next to me.

"Sorry I got in without permission, but I knew you were going to come sooner or later so… here I am." She said "We need to talk."

"Come here." I said and she sat down on my bed next to me.

"We have to accept it, Percy; there is no freaking way of transforming you back into a mortal. You and I both have to accept you are now a god."

"I won't, Annabeth! They made their choice without asking me first! I have my reasons to be angry! However, there is a solution."

"You are kidding me, right?" she was suddenly happy, I could tell.

"Don't get so excited, the only man I though could help me said no."

I explained to her the entire situation and when I finished she said something I didn't expect.

"You know, you are so dumb sometimes. Chiron won't help you. There is another person that will."

"And who, may I ask?" I said sarcastically, because I didn't see her answer coming.

"Me."

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey! Here it goes: Chapter 16! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

Annabeth's POV:

"Forget it." Percy said while laughing hard.

"Why are you laughing? I mean it! I can fight with you!" I said angry.

"Annabeth, you are not fighting with me. Get used to the idea. Now, I have to think of a candidate."

"Percy, why are you being so mean?"

"I am not mean, Annabeth, I am realistic. You are not fighting with me. How many times do I have to repeat it?" I could notice he was about to burst out laughing again.

"You are impossible." I said while leaving.

"Wait…" he said and put himself between me and the door "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Well, you did. Now move aside, I want to leave." I interrupted him.

"Annabeth…"

"Good bye, Percy." I said and with that, I left.

I shut the door as hard as I could. I couldn't believe him! He could fight with me and I would let him win. After that, he could be a mortal again and we would continue with our life. What was the matter with it? Nothing, for sure. The worst part was that I was starting to think he actually wanted to become a god. Maybe he thought I was a bad girlfriend and wanted to leave me. _No_, I told myself, _he loves you and won't ever leave your side._

I thought about a possible opponent, but only my mom came to my mind. She would probably kill Percy on the first movement.

Then, it hit me. I started running towards the Big House, where I supposed some god should be. When I got in, I saw Zeus, Poseidon and Chiron talking and arguing. I cleared my throat so they could notice me. They did, as I expected.

"What do you want, daughter of Athena?" Zeus said and he was obviously angry, like every time I saw him.

"Don't be so rude, brother! What happened, Annabeth?" Poseidon said and I immediately felt more comfortable. I liked it when he was kind with me.

"I want to fight with Percy. I want to duel against him so he can be a mortal again." I said, without thinking it twice.

"Annabeth, you don't know what you are saying…" Chiron told me.

"Yes I do. I want to do this. Please, let me fight."

"Does my son agree with this?" Poseidon asked.

"No, my Lord. He is totally in disagree, but, he won't find anyone who would want to do this."

"Are you sure about this, then?" Chiron asked me for the second time.

"Yes."

"Great then. I will tell Percy that the opponent has already been chosen and that you two will fight in the evening." Percy's dad said.

"No! Don't tell him I am his opponent." I begged.

"I won't."

"Thank you." I said while making a reverence.

I left the room and went to Cabin 6. I had to wait until the evening so, in the meantime, I read (and finished) an architecture book, I tidy my bunk, made my bed and helped my little brother with his.

Evening came and I put on my armor. I wanted to see Percy's face when he saw me. It was going to be hilarious. I left and went straight to the arena, were the gods were waiting. I knew there wasn't any audience, because nobody except for Piper and me knew the secret. The only one that was there who wasn't a god was Chiron. I made a reverence at every god and they told me Percy was about to arrive. And he did seconds later.

"Can you tell me who in Hades is my opponent?" I knew he couldn't see me, because I was behind him "Because, I am not fighting without knowing who he or she is!"

"Turn around, Jackson." Ares said and I could notice he didn't want to be there.

"If I…" he said while turning round and when he saw me, the words died in his throat "I told you not to come. I am not fighting with you."

"Guess you will have to." I answered.

"Excuse us…" he said, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the arena.

When we were out, he asked "For god's sake, Annabeth, what do you think you are doing?"

"I told you I wanted to fight."

"You don't understand!"

"If you want to become a god, just say it!"

"I don't want to! I said I wasn't fighting with you because of the rules!"

"What rules?" I asked.

"They didn't tell you the rules?" he looked at my eyes.

"What do you think? Of course they didn't!" I answered.

"I told you I wasn't fighting with you because I wanted to protect you."

"It didn't seem like it! You were laughing like a maniac!"

"I thought it was a joke! I thought you knew the rules!"

"What rules? I am letting you win! There are no excuses!" I almost shouted.

"Annabeth, if I want to win," he took my hand "I will have to kill you."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting so long but I had a LOT to study this week. I am also very happy because I am now over the 145 reviews! Thank you very much because you are the ones I am writing for and it makes me feel wonderful knowing that someone in some place in the world is waiting for me to update a chapter. I love you guys! **

Percy's POV:

"You… you'll have… you will have to do… what?" my girlfriend said, not believing me.

"I told you not to come and I meant it, Annabeth!" I sighted. I was angry at her. Why, you may ask? Well, you see when I make a mistake she is always telling me to think twice and the entire typical lecture. But today _she_ was the one who had made a mistake and I wanted to tell _her_ to think twice.

"But you laughed and I thought you were being a jerk so I decided to…"

"Prove you could do this." I finished the sentence for her "Annabeth, I already know what you can and can't do. This wasn't necessary."

"Percy, I am truly sorry. I really am." She apologized.

"I don't want to sound rude, but forgiveness won't help here. Do you have any ideas of how to get out of this suicide situation of yours?"

"You know, maybe you didn't want to offend me but you did! Do you think I chose this because I wanted to show off in front of the gods?"

"Yes," I said simple "yeah that's pretty much what I thought."

"Well think again. I did it because I didn't want you to leave, I didn't want to…" I cut her with a kiss.

I pulled back and said "It is OK; just help me think of a solution."

"I don't know" she said "but, if you wanted to fight with Chiron…" she didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Immortals have different rules. With them it is different. It is none stopping duel where the first one to repent is defeated. I was doing that with Chiron." I explained.

"Let's talk to him!" she lighted up "maybe he changed his mind… I mean, he wouldn't want us to fight, would he?"

"No, he wouldn't." I answered "However, I don't see why he would change his mind."

"And what do we do?" she asked exasperated.

I was about to answer when a goodness appeared behind Annabeth. I was shocked and my face had to be strange, because my girlfriend asked.

"What's going on?"

"Hello." I said at the divine woman, ignoring Annabeth's question.

"Hello Perseus." With that, Annabeth reacted.

"Hey mom." She said. Her mother nodded at her.

"Look, Athena, we are in kind of trouble, so if you are kind, would you leave us alone?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I want to help." She said in response.

"You what? Mom, are you serious?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes I am."

"Then you are fighting with me?"

"No, Perseus, but I am telling you the other way of getting you back to normal."

"There is another way?!" Both Annabeth and I had wide eyes.

"Yes, the thing is that we gods don't like it, so we don't tell it to mortals."

"Is it in my hands?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked again.

"You have to prove to us you are better than a hero we tell you. You must make us agree with you."

"I can do that. It's simple and nobody will have to die."

"Let me tell you something: you will have to say things you didn't want to say. You will have to say things only to make us agree with you."

"I don't care."

I followed Athena inside. I knew Annabeth couldn't come if she wasn't fighting with me, so she stayed outside. However, I also knew she would be listening.

"So, Perseus Jackson, who are you fighting with if you aren't dueling with the daughter of Athena?" Zeus asked me.

"I am not fighting. I am going to prove to you I am better than anyone you tell me."

"You are not doing that." Ares said, with his usual good mood.

"Yes I am. Start."

"Ok then. Why are you better than the original Perseus?"

"Because when he killed Medusa he wasn't as young as I was."

"You are not better than my son Jackson and everyone here knows it." Zeus said, obviously angry.

"I killed a Titan. Did your son killed a Titan?" I asked, proving my point.

"Let's continue. Why are you better than Menelaus?" Aphrodite interrupted.

"I will tell you what you want to hear: I have a better love story than his and Helena's."

"You are right, son of Poseidon." She said, tearing up.

"Why are you better than Achilles?"

"Please, I used to have a better weak point."

"You said it. You used to have, but not anymore." Zeus said.

"Yeah, I lost it because of your wife. Ask her about it, she may tell you." I said, being a little rude.

"Percy…" my father warned but was interrupted by lighting outside.

"You want to play dirty? Then answer me the last question. Why do you consider you are better than Annabeth Chase?" Zeus asked and I knew for fact I was screwed.

**GOOD? BAD HORRIBLE? WONDERFUL? WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey there people! Some more chapters and the story will be over *cries like there was no tomorrow*. Anyways, here you got chapter 18. Hope yo like it and on't forget to review!**

Percy's POV:

I stayed quiet with my eyes closed for about two minutes. I was definitely screwed. I knew it for fact. I didn't regret making Zeus angry because I also knew I was right.

"You have to talk, Jackson. Why are you better than Annabeth Chase?" Zeus said angrier than before.

"Brother, please." My father said trying to defend me.

"Shut up Poseidon!" Zeus attacked him "I don't have all day Perseus."

"I am not better than her." I answered simply.

"If you want to be a mortal again, you'll have to find out at least a few things where you are better than her."

"I can't. She is just better than me in all the ways." I said and it was true. I loved Annabeth to death and every single day a voice in my mind tells me I don't deserve her. It tells me she is too good for me.

"I don't care if you can't. You _have to_ tell me why you are better than that stupid little girlfriend of yours! "

"You are talking about the girl I love so show a little more of respect!" I swear I almost hit him. He was getting me into my nerves.

"Jackson if you don't keep your mouth shut I swear on the River Styx that…"

"Brother," my father interrupted him "this is the silliest thing we could have ever done."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do we keep doing this? I mean, being so cruel and torturing our kids."

"We are not being cruel. Neither torturing our sons and daughters. We are training them, teaching them."

"No, we are not. We didn't ask Percy or Jason what they thought about all this. We were very selfish. The first step is admitting it."

All the gods except for Zeus nodded. I just stayed there, standing like an idiot while all the gods argued. I could hear random phrases like "Let them be mortals again", "Buy cereal!", "Don't I look pretty today?" or ever "Just kill him already!" Suddenly, my father cleared his throat.

"Percy, it's time you to go to sleep. It is pass midnight. We will have a reunion and we will tell you in the morning what we decided. "

"What about Jason?" I asked. I couldn't leave my friend behind.

"He… he went back… to Camp Jupiter."

"He accepted the offer?!"

"No, we sent him back."

"You got to be kidding me." I couldn't believe it.

"Percy," my father tried to calm me down "I know you are upset but Romans have different… ways."

"What do you mean with 'ways'?"

"He couldn't be a god because he was praetor. He must be one thing or the other and he told us he didn't want to leave his place."

"That simple?"

"Percy, Romans follow different rules. You have to understand it."

"Good night." I said coldly. And with that, I left.

I got out of the arena and saw Annabeth wasn't there anymore. I guess she had gone to sleep. I didn't want to wake her up, but I really needed somebody to talk with.

I got into the Athena cabin and then, into my girlfriend's bunk. I saw her sleeping and I couldn't help but thinking it was the cutest thing I have ever seen. She was lying on her stomach, both hands below the thick still soft pillow. She was wearing an old white thank top and a pair of pajama shorts. Her long tan legs were wrapped with the sheet and her hair was tidied in a messy ponytail. However, it still looked nice. She was snoring lightly. So lightly it was barely audible. I knelt down so I was facing her. I shook her a little but she wouldn't wake up. I said her name a couple of times but she was still sleeping. As I watched her face, I could tell she was sleeping heavy. She buried her face in the pillow, making herself even more comfortable. I decided not to wake her up.

"I love you, Annabeth." I whispered.

I started walking to Cabin 3. I opened the door, walked in and closed it behind me. I brushed my teeth and changed into comfortable sleep clothing. I collapsed on the bed, ready for some sleep. However, when my head touched the pillow, I felt something cracking. I turned round and saw a note. It was from Annabeth.

_Percy, _

_ Sorry for not waiting you, but you guys were taking long and I couldn't stop yawning. Tomorrow morning you can tell me how it went. I only want you to know one thing: I really don't care what you are or in what you become. I will always love you. Always. _

_ XOXO,_

_ Annabeth_

I smiled as I read it. Then, when I finished reading, I put it on my night table and finally went to sleep. The next morning would be vital, because I was going to know if the gods decided to let me be a mortal or a god like them.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU FIND MY FANFICTION!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys! Wow, a few more chapters and the stoy will be over? Time flies! Let me tell you a short story:**

** The other day I was working on my laptop when it suddenly became crazy. It hasn't worked since then. My paents told me they were going to see how to fix it and maybe on Friday it will be working again. Till then, I am using another one I used like 2 years ago. Don't worry because I will still be updating. Just wanted to tell you my life :D**

**Hope you like this chapter, and please don't forget to review!**

Poseidon's POV:

As we entered The Big House, I could feel tense in the air. The only ones in the reunion were Zeus, Athena, Chiron and me. I really wanted my son to stop being tortured by us. I have been blind by not seeing him suffer. But not anymore. We sat in a round table Chiron had upstairs. I began talking.

"He has to be mortal again. We have to let him."

"He would be a great god, Poseidon." Zeus said, having a point.

"I know, and I have no doubts about that, but he has a life down here."

"I wouldn't care separating him from his 'life', also known as Annabeth." Athena said.

"You have to accept he loves your daughter, Athena." Chiron told the goodness of wisdom "I know Percy would never hurt Annabeth."

"Leave that for Aphrodite, Chiron," Zeus interrupted "we have to discuss if we are letting Jackson be a mortal or if we take him up to Olympus."

"We have to leave him here." Chiron voted "What do you say?"

"We are not discussing it, Chiron," I expected "he is _my_ son, so I am deciding it. He is staying."

"He is not staying here Poseidon!" Zeus blurted out.

"Zeus, you transformed us to our roman form because you didn't want Jason to suffer! You let him be a mortal just because he is your son! Stop being so selfish!" I exploded.

"For the first time in my existence, the Fish Head is right. You made us swear in the River Styx we wouldn't tell anyone about it, but you are being selfish." Athena helped me for the first time.

"Although I hate your son, Poseidon, he is special. Perseus Jackson is perfect god material." Zeus said "I want him to be up on Olympus. I won't give up on it. He is the perfect combination of all the heroes. He helped Hera and found the Golden Fleece like Jason, he bathed in the River Styx just like Achilles, he fought a hydra and the Nemea Lion like my son Hercules did, he killed Medusa and Atlas as well as the original Perseus did. He even found his own princess, without us getting in his way!"

"He has a point." Athena said.

"Percy would be a great god." Chiron agreed.

"Stop it!" I almost yelled "He is my son and he is not staying like a god. Athena please thinks about your daughter and how will she be if Percy leaves. She would be very depressed."

"Unless we transform her too…"

"Forget it!" Athena interrupted Zeus "She was made to be an architect, not goodness."

"Percy wasn't supposed to be a god neither." I expected.

"I really couldn't care less. And you are wrong, my dear Poseidon, because your son _was_ made to be a god."

"And why are you defending and helping him, then?"

"Because although I hate him as well as I hate you, she makes my daughter happy."

"Then think about her and her reaction when we take Percy to Olympus." I said, serious. She shut her mouth after that "He is supposed to be here, on Earth, with his family, with your daughter, Athena. He is supposed to make her feel she has someone to rely on. People need him more here than what we need him up on Olympus."

"I think," Chiron said "you should leave him here at Camp. He is a great sword-fighting teacher, and many new campers are in awe because of what he did and what he had been through. Same with Annabeth. People here consider them their leaders."

"You already know my position. Athena," said Zeus "your choice is the final one. If you agree with Poseidon and Chiron, Perseus Jackson is staying and being transformed back into a mortal. If you disagree, we will have to keep discussing the situation."

Athena stayed quiet for a few minutes. I was really hoping this discussion to end and I really wanted Percy to be here. As much as I hate my rival, I had nerve of hugging her when she suddenly said:

"I agree with Poseidon and Chiron."

"Then, it's decided. Perseus Jackson will be a mortal again." Zeus said, and I could almost notice a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I will tell him, if you don't care." I said with a wide smile.

"Perfect." Chiron agreed with me again.

I left the Big House and I noticed it was already seven o'clock in the morning. We have been discussing _that_ long? I went straight to Percy's Cabin and opened the door. What I saw was the saddest scene I had ever seen. And believe me, I have seen a lot.

Percy was sitting at the end of his bed with Annabeth in his lap. They were hugging tightly and I noticed she was crying on his shoulder. My son's arms were around his waist, while Annabeth's were around his neck.

"I told you I wasn't leaving you." My son said while his girlfriend continued crying "I am keeping my promise, Annabeth."

"Percy," I cleared my throat "can we talk?"

"No." he said without looking at me.

"It's important."

"I said…" He was getting angry.

"I will leave you alone." Annabeth interrupted Percy.

"You don't have to go." Percy whispered.

"I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and got out of the cabin.

"You are here because you want to tell me how sorry you are and all that kind of 'I am a good father' stuff, or what?" he asked me coldly.

"No, I am not here for that."

"Then why?"

"Look at your eyes, Percy. Just look at them."

**MUHAHAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU NOT TO WORRY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys! OMG last chapter? Sadly, yes. Hope you like it. Don't forget to read my Author's Note! **

Percy's POV:

"You know?" I told him "You really don't need to remind me that they are gold."

"Percy…"he said but I interrupted him.

"No! I am sick of this! This has been the longest week ever. It never ends! I thought you would defend me, but you didn't, did you?"

"Son, listen to me and…"

"I don't want to listen to you! It seems you don't understand I don't want to be a god! I just…"

"Perseus!" my father interrupted me angrily "I beg you. Go to the bathroom and look at your reflect in the mirror!"

I didn't want to fight, so I did what he asked me. I stood there watching at my reflect in the mirror. There was nothing new. I hated my father at that moment. He came inside and I said:

"There is nothing new, dad. I still don't understand why you want me to suffer."

"Describe me what you see. Then we will decide if I want to make you suffer." I sight after he was done.

"Messy black hair, white teeth, thin lips, emerald eyes and a straight nose."

"Repeat it."

"I said messy black hair, white teeth, thin lips, eme…" I stopped myself. I approached the mirror. I looked at me like I had a whole new face. I looked at my eyes. I was almost surprised of how green they were.

"I will leave you alone." I heard my father saying, but I didn't answer, I just stayed there. I touched my face and rubbed my eyes. I even pinched myself, just to know it wasn't a dream. It wasn't crazy. It could be a dream. Why? Because it was too good to be real.

I don't know how long I stayed there, watching at the mirror, but I did hear the door cracked open. I thought my dad had come back, but he hadn't.

"Perce," a small voice said "are you still here?"

"In the bathroom." It was barely audible for her to hear.

She hugged me from behind and got onto her tiptoes. After that, she put her chin on my shoulder, her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey." She told me simply. But I didn't answer "Percy. Percy answer me."

I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't find the words to say anything. She closed her eyes and when she did, I found the words.

"My eyes are green again."

"Percy," she planted a little kiss on my cheek with her eyes still closed trying not to cry again "we both know you are a god and gods have golden eyes."

"They are green."

"Percy, you have to understand…" she stopped herself when she opened her eyes and looked at my reflection.

She didn't have time to say a word. I turned round a kissed her passionately. She responded gladly. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. She put hers in my shoulders and suddenly jumped. Her legs were now around my torso and her hands on my shoulders. We continued kissing until she pulled apart to catch her breath. She put her forehead against mine and closed her eyes, but I could see a few tears of joy coming out of her eyes. I pecked her in the lips. I was as happy as her. Even more, I would say, because seeing her so happy made me more blissful than not being a god anymore. She finally opened her eyes and looked at me. I got lost in her beautiful grey orbs and I didn't react until she spoke up.

"Percy, how did you convince them?"

"I didn't. I have already told you what happened."

"Yes, I know, they asked about me and blah blah blah. But if you didn't please them, how are you a mortal?"

"It was my father." I realized I had shouted at him instead of thanking him "And I didn't thank him."

"You can do it later. Now came here." She leaned in and kissed me again.

We stayed there, kissing for another while. I almost forgot about the god stuff. It usually happened when Annabeth kissed me. I forgot my name, where I was. However, I didn't forget who I was kissing. I had kissed her a billion times, but she surprised me every time my lips touched her. I loved kissing her, but it happened many times that we got so lost in the kiss; we don't realize who is watching us. One time it were the Stoll brothers, another time it was my mom, and even Malcolm saw us once. However, the most uncomfortable moment was on Annabeth's birthday, when we were kissing in my cabin and Chiron got into it and saw us. He gave us the entire lecture about the rule that said that two campers of different genders couldn't be alone in a cabin. Let alone kissing.

I told Annabeth I had to go. We got out together, and then, she went to the Big House and I went to the beach. I saw my father walking along the shore.

"Dad!" I shouted. He stopped walking and turned round. I waved shyly. He smiled and nodded in response. I walked over him and spit out the words "I am so sorry, I didn't thank you, I just yelled at you."

"It's OK Percy, I am not mad."

"I didn't mean what I say. I know you didn't want to make me suffer, and I know you defended me. So… thank you."

"You are welcome." He patted my shoulder "Why are you still here? You should be celebrating with your girlfriend."

I smiled "You still owe me something."

"I do?"

"You promised me we would go to your underwater palace, remember?"

"Yes," he laughed "but Percy, you don't have to…"

"I told you I didn't want to go as long as Annabeth wasn't fine. She is now."

"We are leaving tomorrow's night." He said and I smiled. He then jumped into the water and disappeared.

I started walking to the dinning pavilion to eat dinner. I wanted to see Annabeth. I know, I had seen her minutes ago, but I already missed her. That was the end of the worst week of my life.

-THE END-

**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	21. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

HEY PEOPLE!

HOW ARE YOU? I AM A LITTLE SAD BECAUSE I LOVED WRITING THIS FANFICTION. I USED TO BE SHY ABOUT PUBLISHING THIS IDEA, BUT I DID IT ANYWAYS AND I DON'T REGRET IT! I WANT TO THANK MY BFF WHO IS ALWAYS THERE WHEN I NEED HER. I WILL TELL YOU I GOT OVER 180 REVEWS AND OVER 22,000 VIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY I COULD CRY! I WANT TO THANK YOU TO YOU ALL. YOU HAVE NOW A SPACE IN MY HEART. ALTHOUGH I DON'T KNOW YOU, I LOVE YOU. I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED PEOPLE TO READ MY STORIES, AND YOU GUYS MADE MY DREAM COME TRUE. DON'T BE SAD! I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER PROYECT. I HAVEN'T DECIDED THE TITLE YET BUT IT WILL BE ABOUT PERCY MEETING THE CHASE FAMILY. WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN? I WILL UPDATE THE FIRST CHAPTER ON SUNDAY THE 29TH OF SEPTEMBER. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALWAYS SUPPORTING ME.

XOXO,

AGUS


End file.
